


The Return (3x14): Oliver's reaction - fighting back

by Ol4fr



Series: Oliver's reaction - fighting back [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ol4fr/pseuds/Ol4fr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short dialogue story based on one of the conversations in episode 3x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return (3x14): Oliver's reaction - fighting back

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if people feel I included this story in the wrong collections. I've done a few similar fics and wanted to post them all to the same collections

Thea: How many people are in this prison? Maybe there's somebody we can call for help?  
Oliver: Well, Slade killed the guard. There's one other inmate. He's not going to be helpful. 

Thea: Then how are we supposed to get out of here?  
Oliver: This is a Chinese prison retrofitted by eight A.R.G.U.S. technicians. There is no getting out of here. 

Thea: So what, we're just supposed to sit here and starve to death? That's your plan?  
Oliver: I am working on a plan.

Thea: What did he mean?  
Oliver: What?  
Thea: Wilson. When he said that you were still hiding something.  
Oliver: He's insane. 

Thea: Yeah, I picked up on that. I also picked up on how you reacted when he said that you were keeping secrets from me. Was he telling the truth?  
Oliver: I don't think that this is the right time. 

Thea: Actually, I think time is something that we have a lot of right now. Why didn't you tell me about Sara? Does everyone know besides me? Felicity? Diggle?  
Oliver: Come on, Thea... 

Thea: No, now that I know about your secret, everything has become a whole lot clearer. And I can tell when you're hiding something from me. Like you are doing right now.  
Oliver: I’m not the only one who has been keeping secrets.

Thea: What?  
Oliver: Malcolm. After Mom died I understood why you left Starling. What I do not understand is why you thought leaving with a mass murderer was a good idea.

Thea: He’s my father.  
Oliver: He is the reason Dad is dead. That Mom lived in fear for her life for years. 

Thea: Ollie it’s not that simple.  
Oliver: It is exactly that simple. You seem to have completely glossed over the fact that Malcolm Merlyn is the reason I was stranded on this god forsaken island for years. If that’s not enough, he is the reason that 503 people are dead. That Tommy – your brother - is dead.

Thea: He loves me  
Oliver: Malcolm isn’t capable of it. You were so angry with me and Mom hiding the fact that Malcolm was your father. You were so angry at Mom over her part in the Undertaking. And she was no sooner cold in her grave than you ran off with the man responsible for it. For all of it. The man is a sociopath. He cares for no one but himself. Look where we are Thea. Look what he’s done. He got us here and then set loose the man who murdered Mom. He doesn’t care about you, about either of us. I just don’t understand how trusting him came so easy for you.

Thea: You were keeping secrets too Ollie.  
Oliver: You want to know one of my secrets? Fine. I told you that I was in jail over Christmas. I wasn’t. I was fighting a duel with Ra’s to save your life. And I lost.

Thea: A duel? Why did you have to fight a duel to save me?  
Oliver: Ra’s put a death warrant on his head because of the undertaking. The only way to remove it was to kill Ra’s. Malcolm killed Sara. He knew that Ra’s would come after the person responsible.

Thea: No. No, he was in Corto Maltese with me, ok?  
Oliver: He didn't kill her directly. He used someone. He put them under the influence of a drug... So she wouldn't know what she was doing. 

Thea: She? She who?  
Oliver: You killed Sara. 

Thea: Oh, God. No, Sara? No, she-- she was my friend! How could you not tell me?!  
Oliver: Because you weren't you. Malcolm drugged you because he knew that I would do anything to save my sister. To save you.

Thea: Oh, God. You were right about Malcolm, ok?! He doesn't love me!


End file.
